


younger brother

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [52]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Incest, Might As Well Be, Omorashi, Wetting, it isn't really incest but damn it, they both think it is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunting with Corrin, Takumi is eager to get back before he gives in to his very full bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	younger brother

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, what is my obsession with making this poor boy piss himself? Also I'm sorry that the almost-incestuous nature of this relationship appeals to me so much, but I never claimed to be pure.  
> 

Tension was finally nearly resolved between Takumi and Corrin- at least, where trusting her was concerned- and so he was doing what he could to make sure that there were no hard feelings. It wasn't that he felt particularly _guilty_ , he just didn't want her thinking he was a complete jerk forever. If he had it his way, he would just forget about everything, he was sure of it. At least, that was what he told himself, and he told himself that he invited Corrin to go hunting with him just because he wanted her to know that he was done treating her like an inconvenience.

The two had spent nearly the entire morning and afternoon in the woods, but it seemed that luck was not on their side. They had been quiet and Takumi had even managed to be patient for once in his life, but they hadn't so much as happened upon an animal. This wasn't the absolute worst thing that could happen, and the army had plenty of provisions to get them through quite a few days of fruitless hunting, but Takumi was frustrated nonetheless.

He would have stayed out all day until he found something had Corrin not been there, but she was, and though he was sure she would have stayed out as well, had he asked, he did not plan on it. Being out there with her all day meant that he didn't have much chance for privacy, and though he could have made his excuses and gone to relieve himself at any point, his pride wouldn't allow it, and he had forced himself to wait for a bit longer than he was comfortable with.

Now that it had reached a point that he knew he couldn't withstand for long, he had told her that it was time to make their way back, and with the way each step made his bladder throb, he knew that it was not a moment too soon. He only hoped that it would not end up being too late, but he was sure that he could endure for just a little bit longer if it meant never letting Corrin know how desperate he had become.

She didn't notice anything amiss with him just yet, because they had had to be quiet all morning and there had been no conversation to become lacking. If he walked just a few steps behind her, she wouldn't even notice how hard it became to walk without jostling his bladder too much. Takumi winced, hoping that this wouldn't get any worse before he got back, but, just like with the rest of the day, luck did not appear to be on his side in the slightest.

It wasn't long before he felt as though he could burst at any moment, and he couldn't remember having to piss this badly in his life. He had been holding it for so long; the slightest urge had hit him not long after they'd begun, and he'd ignored it until he couldn't anymore, and ever since then he'd been doing what he could to keep it under control. It had been hours, and even though he  _had_ to be strong enough to make it back, he wasn't sure if he was, and he was really starting to feel nervous.

The walk back seemed to take an eternity, and he wondered how they had made it out so far without him even realizing it. Corrin was still wonderfully oblivious to his predicament, but Takumi's bladder ached so badly that he almost felt sick from it, and his hands were shaking at his sides. Against his will, he felt his control slipping ever so slightly, and he let out a dry, broken whimper when he felt a small dribble leak out of him.

That got Corrin's attention and she jolted, looking back at him. “Is something wrong, Takumi?”

Blushing brightly, he didn't meet eye as he clenched his fists and muttered, “I'm fine.” But he was not fine, he was far from fine, and if he wasn't careful, he would lose control right then and there. “Just keep going, alright?”

Instead, infuriatingly enough, Corrin turned completely and walked back to him, a concerned look on his face. “Takumi, are you feeling sick? Your face...you look like something's wrong.”

“I said I'm fine,” he snapped, squeezing his thighs together and hoping that she did not notice. “Just...just...go on back, I need to...check something.” It was a pathetic lie, but he could hardly think clearly and he was running out of time, but he was still too damn proud to admit his problem to his older sister. She had taken to treating him like a younger brother lately, despite not being that much older than him, and he didn't know why, but that treatment bothered him more than he could say.

“If something's wrong, you can tell me, you know,” she replied, her face softening, and he held back a groan. She was wasting too much time and he was going to lose it, he was going to wet himself if he didn't get away from her _right now_. “I know we're still getting to know each other, but you're my little brother, no matter what, and I want to be able to help you when you need it.”

It was no use; Corrin was not giving up on this, no matter how much he wanted her to. She wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her some sort of answer, and he was so dangerously close to his limit that he could not think of any excuse that she would actually buy. When he felt himself leak again, he knew that his fate had been decided for him.

“I-I just really need to piss,” he blurted out before he could talk himself out of it, and Corrin blushed immediately. “Really badly,” he muttered.

“O-oh,” she said softly, and she didn't seem to know where to look. He wished that she would just _go_ , but she kept talking to him anyway. “I'm sorry, I didn't know. You could have said something if-”

“I am saying something,” he interrupted, his voice so strained that he could hardly speak at all. “Please, if you could...?”

“Right, I'm sorry,” she said, giving him a nervous laugh as she stepped back from him, but before she could even turn around, it was too late for him. He had simply pushed himself too far, and no matter how hard he fought with himself, even going so far as to grab himself through his clothes, his bladder was past its limits and there was nothing he could do about it.

“N-no!” Takumi gasped, and then groaned in humiliation. A strong, steady jet of piss gushed out of him, and his hand grew damp as it quickly soaked through his clothing, leaving a noticeable wet spot that spread out and then down, running down one of his legs until a puddle began to form on the ground at his feet. He was actually pissing himself, and Corrin was just standing there watching him, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. He could only imagine just how pathetic and helpless he looked to her, and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

He gave a small shudder, the final stream slowing to a stop, and his bladder was finally emptied. The relief was enormous, but he could not even take a moment to enjoy it, because Corrin had seen everything, and he was not sure what he was supposed to say to her now.

“Go away!” was all that came out, and a few tears actually spilled.

“Takumi,” she said softly, stepping closer to him. “Takumi, it's okay.”

“No it's not!” he snapped, glaring at the ground because he could not bear to face her in this state. “H-how could this possibly be okay? I just- I just...” He trailed off, wishing he could be anywhere but here, wishing that he could do something to make this go away, make it like it never happened.

Corrin closed the remaining distance between them and, before he realized what was happening, with no regard for how wet his clothes were, pulled him in for a tight embrace. “It's okay, Takumi,” she repeated, rubbing a hand on his back. He wanted to pull away from her so that he could hide and never have to face her again, but there was another part of him that never wanted to leave this embrace again.

“Please don't tell anyone,” he said quietly, his voice breaking. “I'll do anything you want, just _please_.”

“Shh...” She tightened her hold on him, and he couldn't help but nuzzle into her shoulder a bit, as if he could hide there. “I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. It's okay, really. You just pushed yourself a little too far, but I'm here and it's all going to be okay.”

“I didn't...I didn't...” He sighed, his humiliation far from gone, and he doubted he would ever feel completely better about this. But her words and her hug were helping, and he enjoyed being close to her like this, even if she was just comforting him because he was her little brother.

She held him like that for an embarrassingly long amount of time, and when she pulled back, he quickly apologized, remembering that she had hugged him a little close considering how soaked his clothes were. Corrin just waved a hand and said that it didn't bother her at all, before pausing a moment to think.

“There's a stream not too far from here,” she said. “How about we get in for a little bit so that when we go back, we'll both be so wet that no one will notice? Then we can say we tracked something through the water or whatever, and I don't think anyone will question it.”

Takumi nodded, and then mumbled, “Thank you...for, you know, not...not telling anyone or laughing at me or anything.”

“Oh, Takumi, I would never laugh at you, and I would never tell anyone about something like this,” she said with a warm smile. “I'm your big sister, remember?”

He was  _really_ going to have to do something about the slight irritation and guilt he felt whenever she said that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ALMOST WROTE THEM FUCKING AT THE END SO CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY I


End file.
